The Hybrid's Daughter
by mnbhfcv
Summary: While out hunting, Klaus attacks a carriage and kills the driver and a women that was in it. Also in the carriage, he finds a girl. He decides to take the girl and raise her as his daughter. Takes place in the 1400s
1. Prologue

**A/N- This is my first fanficton! I had this idea in my head for a while and now I'm writing it. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Prologue**

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" My mother said to me on our way back to our home from my uncle's house.

"Yes mama" I said nervously. To get back to our house we had to go through to woods and it is dark out. I never liked the woods.

"Don't be scared" said my mother.

After a couple of minutes, I started to calm down, listening to my mother.

All of the sudden, the carriage stopped. My mother yelled to the driver, "Why did we stop".

That was when we heard a scream and the carriage shook.

"Hide" my mother whispered so that whatever was outside wouldn't hear.

Seconds after I hide under the seat, the door was ripped open and then I heard my mother scream. Then silence.

"I know you're there".

I had to cover my mouth to not make a sound, but it didn't matter. It had already found me.

The fabric in front of me that was keeping me out of sight was lifted. That was when I saw what looked like a man covered in blood. The blood of my mother.

"And who might you be".

I never liked the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- So here is the first chapter. Please review!**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _"And who might you be"_

"Who are you" I asked the monster that looked like a man.

"I'm Klaus" said the monster.

I decided to ask the question that I really wanted to know. "What are you?"

"I'm a hybrid"

"A hybrid between what"

"A vampire and a werewolf"

After he said that. I became more scared of him than I was before.

My mom always told me that supernatural creatures weren't real. That they were just made up stories that parents told there kids to make them behave.

I never needed to hear one of the stories. I always behaved and did as I was told especially around my father, but my father disappear a few months ago. And now I was pretty sure my mother was gone now too. I decided to make sure.

"Did you kill my mother?"

"Yes".

That was it. No trying to make it hurt less. Just straight out with yes without even blinking. He had no remorse or sympathy in voice.

Tears started to stain my face as I ask, "Why?"

"Because I was hungry".

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I have not decided yet. And please don't cry, I hate crying." The hybrid Klaus said. It was the first sign of humanity I think I saw from him yet. "Ok, now I answered all of your questions. It is my turn to ask the questions and you better answer them and truthfully".

I nod.

"What is your name, little girl?"

"Amelia".

"How old are you, Amelia?"

"6".

"Hum, so young and still able to be taught the right way".

"What way?"

"In my image. I have decided that I am going to take you under my wing and raise you. You are now my daughter and you are to call me father".


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's chapter 2. I didn't plan on writing in a different point of view but I felt that Klaus's side of the story should be told. I'm writing this story pretty fast so expect a lot of chapters in the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Klaus's point of view_

I haven't been out hunting for a while. I always hated having to go so far away from the estate to hunt but Elijah wouldn't leave me alone about how hunting it near town could lead the town's people to talk. I could see why, but it is still annoying.

So now, here I am in the middle of the woods a couple hours run at vampire speed away from town.

I have been waiting, listening, for something to come into the woods that was not a wild animal.

After about an hour of waiting, a carriage pulled onto the paved roads of the woods.

I could feel the saliva in his mouth start to gather at the thought of my hunt beginning. This is the first interesting thing that I have done in a while. I have been bored, looking for something new and interesting to do.

I decided that it was time to attack. At vampire speed, I ran a little ahead of where the carriage was heading. I wanted to play this on out so I lied down in the middle of the road.

When the carriage got closer to me, the driver saw me and stopped. Inside the carriage I heard a women yell "why did we stop?"

The man got off of the carriage and walked closer to me asking "sir, are you ok?"

When he was right above me I got up at vampire speed and bit into his neck. He screamed. That just got me more excited. After I drained him, I dropped the body to the floor.

I went over to the carriage and ripped off the door. I grabbed the women and she screamed. I drank my fill in the driver so I just ripped out her throat.

I looked inside the carriage and didn't see anyone, but I could hear a heartbeat, speeding up as I purposely made the step of the carriage creak.

"I know you're there". I could tell that some one was hiding under the seat. It had to be someone small, a child perhaps. This could be interesting.

I ripped the fabric that was covering the button of the seat. Under it I found a little girl.

"And who might you be?" I ask the little girl who looked very scared. I smiled at her. She looked very cute in her dress, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked me. I was surprised, not expecting her to talk at all, let alone ask me a question. Even though she was scared, she was contagious enough to look me in the eye and ask me a question. I might let her live because of it.

I decided to answer her. "I'm Klaus".

"What are you?"

"I'm a hybrid".

"A hybrid between what?"

She was very curious. I liked it.

"A vampire and a werewolf".

I looked into hear eyes and I saw fear start to creep back into her. "Did you kill my mother?"

I decided not to sugarcoat it. "Yes".

Tears started to run down her cheek. "Why?" she asked me.

"Because I was hungry". I decided that telling her the truth was best.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I have not decided yet. And please don't cry, I hate crying." I compelled her a little. I than realized that I didn't know her name. "Ok, now I answered all of your questions. It is my turn to ask the questions and you better answer them and truthfully".

She nodded.

"What is your name, little girl?"

"Amelia". What a pretty name. It fits her perfectly.

"How old are you, Amelia?"

"6". She was still young, but old enough to be able to do things on her own.

I decided what I will do with her. "Hum, so young and still able to be taught the right way".

"What way?"

"In my image. I have decided that I am going to take you under my wing and raise you. You are now my daughter and you are to call me father".


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here's chapter 3. This one is back in Amelia's point of view. Enjoy and please review!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Amelia's point of view_

 _"In my image. I have decided that I am going to take you under my wing and raise you. You are now my daughter and you are to call me father_ ".

I could not believe what I was hearing. He just killed my mother and now he was expecting me to just call him father and be ok with it. But I don't think I have a choice. It was either this or he'll kill me. And I don't want to die. At this thought more tears streaked my face.

"Oh sweetheart, come here". He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He brought me close to his chest and kissed my tear-stained checks. "Why are you crying? Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?"He asked.

I nodded. He killed my mother with no remorse because he was hungry. Why wouldn't he hurt me?

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be scared about. You are my daughter now. I will only hurt you if you misbehave because you have to be punished so you could learn".

"Do you promise?" I said in a soft voice that I didn't think that he would head me or at least couldn't understand what I said.

"I promise". What he said made me feel better. I just hope that he keeps his promise.

"I will protect you from anyone that will try to harm you. Now, stop crying. We have a long journey ahead of us. I'd like to make it back to your new home before sunrise".

"Ok, but how are we going to get there?" He picked me up and made me rap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to run us there, sweetheart. You see, vampires can run much faster than ordinary humans. I'll explain everything about supernaturals later. For now, just close your eye and hold on tight. Ok. Are you ready?"

I didn't know what to expect so I did as I was told and and nodded to let him know that I was ready.

The next thing I felt was a powerful rush of really cold air. I was pushed up against Klaus's chest.

This went on for what seemed like hours. After a while I got use to being so close to Klaus, attached to him. It was actually comforting while he rubbed his hand up and down my back, in a parenting manner. 'Maybe he will really try to be a father to me' I thought. I just don't know if I could get passed the fact that he killed my mother. But I have no one left.

After a while we started to slow down to a human sprint. I decided to open my eyes to see where we were. It took a couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust. When they did I saw the lights of a town. I decided to ask Klaus if we were almost there.

"Soon sweetheart, we just have to get up the mountain. Why don't you try to take a nap?"

Now that he mentioned it, I was a little tired. "Ok".

"I'm going to speaks up again, so be ready for it".

I felt him speed up. I close my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- So here is the next chapter. I decided that I'm going to try to update at least once a week but we'll see. Please review!**

Chapter 4

"Sweetheart, wake up".

I started to wake up after feeling a hand stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Klaus sitting next to me. I looked around and realized that I was in a bedroom. It had a warm and manly feel. It had many beautiful paintings on the walls a dresser and 3 large oak doors. I could figure out that one lead into the hallway, another into a bathroom, and another into a closet. I was lying in a huge bed.

After looking around the room, I looked back at Klaus. He had a little smile on his face. It made him look sweet and caring. I think I figured something out about him. He had many personalities. I hope I see this side of him more than the person that l saw when he killed my mother.

"Sweetheart, hear we are. We are in my family's estate."

"Is your family here too?"

"Yes and they are now your family. My younger sister Rebekah and my older brother Elijah are here at the moment. I also have an older brother Finn and a younger brother Kol, but they are at one of our other estates, but they might stop by to visit. You can meet Rebekah and Elijah tomorrow. But for now, are you hungry. You haven't eaten anything for hours. I'll get one of the maids to get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Could I just have some milk and bread".

"Are you shore that is all you want?"

"Yes, I'm not that hungry".

I looked around to room again. I wondered if this was to be my room.

"Is this my room?"

"No sweetheart. This is my room. You can stay in here with me until you pick out your room, which you could do tomorrow".

So this was his room. I wouldn't think that this was his room. I would guess that his room would be impersonal.

"Now sweetheart, let's get you ready for bed."

He walked over to the door and opened it yelling into the hallway for a maid to come. A few seconds later, a maid came walking quickly down the hallway. Klaus told her to draw a bath for me and to get me milk and bread.

While the maid started to braw my bath, Klaus came back to the bed and picked me up. He then walked me into that bathroom. I was huge. On one side of the room was a table full of some things that I've never seen before. In the other side was the bathtub. The bathtub was more like a small pond, than a bathtub.

While I was looking around the bathroom, Klaus walked me towards the tub and it was almost filled to the top with water.

"I'm going to leave you alone to take your bath. If you need anything I will be right outside those doors, ok?"

I nodded. I was excited for my bath. I had a feeling that I was going to have the best bath ever.

Klaus then turned towards the maid and said "when she is done, corn out any get the clothed that she will wear to bed".

He turned back to me, bent down on his knee and killed my cheek. I could feel myself blushing.

Klaus than walked out of the bathroom and closed to door behind him.

The maid helped me out of my dress and into the tub. I needed to be lifted because it was too big for me. The maid washed my hair and body and then let me relax for a few minutes in the water while she got my nightgown. When she came back, she did not have a night gown, but a tunic. By the looks of it. It was one of Klaus's.

"Sorry m'lady", said the maid, "this is all master Klaus could find on such short notice. But don't worry. I will tie it so that it doesn't fall off.

After she helped me out of the tub and dried me off, she tied to tunic so that it was tight around my neck and waist, but not too tight. Just tight enough so that it wouldn't fall off.

I walked over to the bathroom door and tried to open it, but I had to use all my strength to get it open a crack. Klaus heard me trying to open the door and came and opened it for me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will get a lighter door for you in your room". Good, because I wouldn't be able to get in and out of my room by myself of even the bathroom.

"Come on, your food had come while you were bathing". I went over to the little table that my food was at and Klaus picked me up and sat me on his lap. Apparently, he liked to do it often.

I tried to pick up the glass of milk but it was too far away. Klaus picked up the glass to hand it to me and then put it down where I could reach it. I had a couple pieces of bread while leaning my back on Klaus.

This was different than how I normally had to eat. I usually had to sit at a smaller table or sit and have the table at neck level. I liked sitting on Klaus's lap at the table.

"Are you done, sweetheart?" Klaus asked me after I put the rest of the piece of bread I was eating in the table.

"Yes". As Klaus stood up with me in his arms, I yawned.

"Lets get you to bed". He walked me over to the bed and put me on the same side I was on before. "I'm going to get changed for bed and then I'll join you. Ok?"

I nodded and then yawned again.

He left and walked to the last door in the room. He opened the door and walked in. A minute later, he walked out in loose pants and no shirt.

"Aren't you going to bath?"

"I already did, when you were sleeping".

He got into the bed on the opposite side of me. He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart"


End file.
